


Soldiers of The World

by shadowphoenix501



Category: Original Work
Genre: Africa, Aftercare, Asia, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Austria, BDSM, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Brainwashing, Christian Character, Christianity, Established Relationship, Europe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, France (Country), Gangbang, Germany, Guns, Heist, Historical References, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Italian Mafia, Italy, Japan, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Mercenaries, Metal Gear References, Middle East, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Modern Era, Multi, North America, Nudity, Open Relationships, Orgy, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Past Brainwashing, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recruitment, Russia, Russian Mafia, Sexual Slavery, Snipers, Soldiers, South America, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Swearing, Swingers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Undercover, United Kingdom, United Nations, United States, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowphoenix501/pseuds/shadowphoenix501
Summary: The UN is facing a dreadful threat: the sons and daughters of the Security Council are kidnapped and no demands for ransom had been made. The Interpol is hard at work but they know it isn't enough, so they turned to the very thing they abhor: Mercenaries, calling themselves 'The Soldiers of The World''The Soldiers of The World' or TSOTW is a 'Private Military Corporation' in which every member of the organization viewed themselves as the 'Citizens of The World' mysteriously they never had lust for money, and the members are honorable yet cunning as well. Their leader goes by the nickname 'The Ghost' or 'The Shadow' as there was no record of him in any countryOnly that he and his family was supposed to be dead in the Early Medieval Age
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Unofficial Business

"This is a serious matter" the suited female stated to a male dressing in all black 

"I am fully aware of that, trust me"

The female scoffed as she fold her arms "i thought trust and mercs don't go hand in hand"

"Money is just the side benefit we enjoy, our affiliation is only for God, ourselves, and our employer"

The woman awkwardly scratched the UN insignia on her suit "you must know even though this is... 'encouraged' by the security council, it's still an unofficial business, discretion is--"

"'Utmost' important, yes yes, we get that a lot"

"The down payment is already transferred to your bank account, as well as few military assets to your organization"

The male extended his hand "then it's a deal?"

"Deal," the UN woman took his hand "i'll hold on to your words, 'Shadow'"

"Please, call me Wolfe"


	2. Family Matters

_**Johannesburg, South Africa, 21.00** _

A lone sniper is aiming his SVD at his current target, Netabe Nkodvu in a SUV, a crooked businessman that's been funding Warlords and smuggling weapons to insurgents

"Not anymore, you son of a bitch" the SVD is trained at his head, a perfect shot, the sniper is about to pull the trigger when his earpiece rang, suppressing a groan, the sniper answered it

"Hi dad" the sniper starts

"Hey, chief! How's it going?"

"I'm great. I'm working right now"

"Oh, don't worry i won't be long. I'm just going to tell you i need to go abroad, work related"

"Yeah, safe flight, bring some goodies from wherever they sent you into"

"Actually, kiddo i have a better idea"

"And what is that?" Suddenly Nkodvu's SUV is shot to the engine and hit the fuel, setting the car ablaze, the sniper chuckled and turned around to see a man in his 23 behind him

"Seriously? .50 cal explosive rounds?"

"Yeah, i'm feeling a bit impatient today, sorry about that. Anyway we got a job, a big one"

"Who is it this time?"

"UN"

The sniper laughed but stops when his father is just smiling but not laughing as well "you're serious..."

"Yep, get back to base, i'll brief you once i get Elena and mom"

"Got it" he nodded, stood up and slings his SVD

"You're welcome by the way!" Wolfe shouted as Rex walks away from him

"Still score 1 for me!"

_**Heartbeat gentleman's club, Seattle**_

"Hey, Jewel! We got one request for you!"

"Coming!" 'Jewel' walks seductively to her requester and teased him by stroking his chest "hey, baby... want to go private with me?"

The man took out some cash and 'Jewel' take it and stuffed it to her panties

"Follow me, honey" the pair walks to a private booth and 'Jewel' starts dancing for him, though they mouthed at each other

"'Sup, dad?"

"Great, we got a job offer from UN"

"You're fucking with me"

"Nope, 100% legit"

"Alright, honey..." she said, stopping her dance "since you asked nicely iwe can go somewhere more... private..." Elena kissed her father's cheek "let me put on my clothes first" Elena walk to the clothing booth, put on her clothes and exit the strip club, seeing her father is already waiting while leaning on her black Nissan GT-R, "so what's the mission?"

"I'll brief you once i get mom, Rex is already on the base"

"Got it" she nodded and entered her car

"You know i don't really like your workplace"

"That's fine, it's getting more hostile anyway"

Wolfe smiled as his daughter drove away, and sirens could be heard from afar

**_Senator Francine Hughes's residence, 20 hundred hours_ **

A phone rings on the bedside table, a naked woman answer it as she dresses up

"Hey love"

"Hey, heart, how's work?"

She looked over the bed which has the now lifeless senator with no clothing and tied "it's really great, glad you asked"

"Great, great... Listen i got a job offer"

"Oh really? From which company?"

Suddenly someone knocked the bedroom door, she smiled as she open to reveal her husband is on the other side

"It's best if i tell you myself"

She closed her phone, folded her arms but smiling at her love "who is it?"

"United Nations"

She chuckled "you're not serious"

"I do" she looked over her to see the body of the senator but looked unsurprised "that's Senator Hughes?"

"Yep, she had a sudden death, very tragic"

Wolfe smiled as he kissed her wife and wrapped his arms around her "ready for the next shenanigans?"

"With you?" She wrapped him back "i'll dive into the deepest part of the Mariana Trench with you"


	3. Before the tide

_**Somewhere in Mediterranean Sea** _

The Mi-17 carrying Wolfe and his wife landed on their base, which is a heavily converted old oil rig in the Mediterranean Sea, the soldiers who acted as their welcoming party salute them as they walk past by, hand in hand. At the end their twins are waiting for them

"Hope you already read the files" Wolfe joked

"We did actually" Elena handed him and her the files given from the UN

Wolfe took them and open them while still walking to the HQ "how many are kidnapped?"

"15 of them, 3 are below 17" Rex answered as he followed

"Any demands yet?" Serena asked

"This time i wished they did but no, it seems the word 'ransom' isn't in their blueprints"

"Where's the most recent kidnapping?"

"Moskwa" Rex answered "the mob might be involved"

"Ours?"

"No, we've confirmed they had no idea the kidnapping took place"

"We'll start there... on an unrelated note how's our new assets" Wolfe and Serena looked up to see the recently arrived 12 Ka-50 'Black Shark' from the Russian Federation

"Working as intended and exceeded all expectations"

"Good, good, and the AK-107s?"

"No recoil, it's as fine as they said it would be"

"Nice..." they all entered the HQ and Wolfe headed to the loudspeaker first to make an announcement

"Attention Armed Division, since we now have the license to manufacture AK-107s, it will now be our standard issue from now on, but the previous requirement will be 150 push ups, 60 sit ups..." Wolfe's wife and kids giggled as he's picturing his soldiers's groaning "nah, i'm just kidding, just do some bureaucratic shit before picking up your rifle in the armory, that is all"

The family entered the briefing room in which all of their advisers are waiting

"Commanders"

"At ease, what do we got?"

"Not much, just the location of the kidnappings and possible suspects" said the man in full military uniform bearing TSOTW insignia

"They clearly are professionals as the victims's phone were thrown away far from the scene" said the woman with violet straight hair and black tank top that that has the wors 'fuck regular military regulations'

"The UN had approved military actions for us but nobody knows we're doing this for them so getting discreet is the most valid option we have now" Said the man in Black and White flannels with sarcasm in his tone

"We'll start with the most recent kidnapping"

"Rex and i will take Moscow, you two get to our contact in Vienna"


	4. Vienna in its glory

Wolfe breath in the air of Vienna, it's been a long time since he's here

"Ah... Vienna, a city of history"

"At least this time there's no Jannisaries besieging the city or Wehrmacht rolling down the streets" Elena comments beside him before handing him coffee while walking beside him

"True, but the sight of Hussars coming down from the hill is still imprinted in my mind, as if it just happened--"

"Yesterday" they say in unison and laugh after

They enter a cafe where they're supposed to meet their informant, Rex and Elena decided to go to Moscow to meet with a mob they're friendly with

They approach the table which has 4 seats but only one has been filled with a man in suit in his 30s reading news on his tablet, Elena and Wolfe filled the 2 seats

"September is perfect for visiting Vienna"

"But it is unwise to bring your Turkish friend" the man looked up looked up smiling, "Wie gehst, Wolfe? Elena?"

"Never been better, Richter"

"I assume this is not a mere social call"

"You know us too well" Elena answered, took a sip of her coffee and a waiter came to their table

"Can I get you anything?" She asked in German

"Cheesecake, please" Wolfe replied in German,

"Zwei" added Elena and the waitress nodded before heading off with their orders

"Their Käsekuchen are one of the best in Vienna, a wise choice, old friend"

"Thank you, now about the... kidnappings" he set his tone low

"Yes... shame about what happened, the kidnappers aren't from Österreich, they've been rumorely identified by the polizei as our mob friends from down south..."

Wolfe frowned "the mafioso? This is far from their territory!"

The waitress returned and with a smile handed them their cheesecakes

"You're right about that, we think that this is a renegade group, though the identity of the employer is still unknown to us"

"I see..." Elena took a slice "guess Italia is our next stop"

"Wonder how Rosetta is doing? She purchased a vineyard last year and she said it's blooming from the last time we spoke"

"You two do that, i'll gather more information regarding the employer, now i must go, enjoy the Käsekuchen" Richter gathered his things and went off after nodding to the father and daughter "auf Wiedersehen, you two"


End file.
